As a related-art particle detection device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-357532, for example, discloses a measuring device for suspended particulate matter in order to simultaneously measure the densities of suspended particulate matter and pollen in the atmosphere (Patent Literature 1).
The measuring device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a suspended particulate matter collection unit that collects suspended particulate matter in a sample gas onto filter paper, a suspended particulate matter detection unit that irradiates the suspended particulate matter on the filter paper with β-rays, measures the amount of β-ray transmission so as to detect the suspended particulate matter, and a pollen detection unit that irradiates the pollen contained in the suspended particulate matter with ultraviolet rays and measure the intensity of generated fluorescence so as to measure the amount of the pollen. The filter paper to which the suspended particulate matter has been collected is transported between the suspended particulate matter collection unit and a region where the suspended particulate matter detection unit and the pollen detection unit are disposed by using a filter paper transport mechanism, which includes rollers and motors combined to one another.